


Quiet Tides

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Series: She Noticed AU [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Garroth is a Good Father, Gen, Levin is Best Baby, Zoey likes to tease Garroth and you can pry that headcanon from my dead hands, found family is best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: a short story where baby Levin calls Garroth dad





	Quiet Tides

It was one of those nights, where he could barely bear the thought of sleep. He couldn't risk going to the kitchen of the guard house in fear of waking Laurence and Dale and he didn't want to lay in bed alone with his thoughts.

With a sigh, he found himself standing outside of Lady Aphmau's house, unsure of what to do as his hand was frozen, raised into a fist and ready to knock. What would he even say...?

"Garroth?" Turning sharply, he saw Zoey walking up the path, her eyes twinkling as if she knew what he was wanting to do. "Do you want to come inside? I can make some tea to help relax you."

The blonde nodded, relieved he didn't have to voice the reason why he was here just yet. "Thank you, Miss Zoey."

"Please, it's just Zoey," the elf said, guiding them down to the basement, where he could here little Levin's music box slowly singing away. "So what brings you here? You aren't be trying to tell a certain Lord about your feelings at midnight, are you?"

"How has Levin been?" He asked, sighing in relief as her eyes brightened and she grinned widely.

"Oh, he's growing so fast!" She gushed. "He can say 'please', 'thank you', 'momma' and 'auntie' now!"

"That's wonderful to hear," he said, gratefully taking the tea when it was offered to him. "I apologise for coming at such a late hour." He tried, but she waved his words off.

"It's fine. Elves are usually more active at night." At her words, the music box stopped making music, and they both stood at the same time. "I can get it."

"Allow me," he said, and at her grin and nod, he petted Cookie on her head before entering the room she was guarding. In the crib slept Levin, though he looked like he was waking up. With a fond chuckle at the infants attempts to cover his eyes, roll over and go back to sleep, Garroth reached over and gently wound the box back up, setting it back down as the boy peeked his eyes open.

"Da?" He murmured, sleepiness thick in his tone as he reached his arms up towards the older blonde, who stared at him in a pleased shock. "Da!"

His body began to move without thinking, and a few minutes later, Zoey looked into the room with a fond giggle at the sight of the two in the rocking chair, the man listening to the baby's babblings, and her grin grew wider as she noticed that the rambling was cut between the cries of 'Da', almost always catching the Head Guard's attention.

"Hehe, now all you need to do is confess to Aphmau," the elf teased as he came out of the room ten minutes later, the toddler having talked himself to sleep.

Garroth's face flushed in embarrassment as he sputtered. "Z-ZOEY! THAT ISNT APPROPRIATE!"

"Oh?" She questioned, raising a brow. "So I didn't just hear Levin call you 'Dad' and I _totally_ didn't see how happy you looked whenever he did?"

"Goodnight!" He managed to get out, face red as he all but ran up the stairs, leaving the elf in stitches as she poured another cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: not technically part of She Noticed


End file.
